


3 am outside

by purplefox



Series: 61 days of KakashixNaruto [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fire alarm gives Kakashi a nice opportunity</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 am outside

Kakashi was fond of a good night’s sleep. He rarely got it but when he managed more than five hours he was ecstatic. However, the universe was always coming between him and more than five hours and it did not matter how early he went to bed.

Something always happened.

He had fallen into his bed around seven pm lamenting the fact that he had such a terrible social life and the cute blonde next door had been missing from the scene. Kakashi did not know his name but he guessed he was in university or something.

And he had a great smile.

Kakashi really liked it but he had not seen the blonde for a week now and if it were not for sounds of the shower in the other room he would swear the boy would have moved out. He disappointed even himself sometimes. Especially how fixated he was on the boy. Kakashi had to have nearly twenty years on him.

Actually not that much but the boy did seem around fifteen sometimes. Kakashi wanted to ask what someone so young was doing living alone but the blonde was usually gone so quick that Kakashi never got to say anything but hi.

But now, the universe had interrupted his sleep and given him something that was worth it. It was worth the missing hours. The rain dripping on his head was worth it all because his eyes were fixed on what had to be the best sight of his life.

Kakashi had no idea what tripped the fire alarm sending all the residents in the apartment outside into the damp night at three in the morning. He had no idea what had caused it but at the moment he was thankful for it.

Who knew the little blonde slept in his underwear? Kakashi was trying not to openly stare but with all the skin on display, skin he had been coveting it was hard to force himself to look away. He guessed the boy had no time to grab clothes he had just bolted for the outside.

God that underwear just clung to the blonde’s ass. It was worth coming outside in the middle of the night.

“Konohamaru!” The blonde growled and Kakashi tore his eyes away from the toned ass to see the blonde was pointing in the direction of the Landlord’s grandson. “You had something to do with this didn’t you!”

“No!” Konohamaru protested. “Well actually.” The boy muttered. “I’m studying and forgot something in the toaster.” The boy muttered. “But Naruto it was just an accident! Nothing burned this time!”

“This time?” Naruto barked and Kakashi felt faint at the sight the boy’s ass made in his underwear. Just watching the boy move was doing things to him. “I have to work in the morning!”

“Sorry.” The boy mumbled glumly. “But we can go back inside soon!” A man tapped the boy on the shoulder and leaned to whisper in his ear Konohamaru nodded. “It’s not even that bad the fire service says we can go back in after they finish.”

“It is below god knows what.” Naruto hissed. “It’s like three in the morning. I’m in my underwear. Don’t think you’re getting away with this. I’m going to kick your ass next time we spar.”

“Grandpa!” Konohamaru whimpered. Naruto made a grab for the boy but he quickly darted back dodging through the tenants.

“Damn it!” The blonde cursed. “I’m going to freeze. He could have at least left his scarf behind. And why am I the only one freezing to death out here?”

“Well some of us sleep in more clothes for one.” Kakashi spoke up. he watched the blonde whirl to see him and swallowed as he saw the blue eyes up close. “Or for some here they had not gone to sleep at all.”

“You’re…” Naruto’s eyes widened. “The guy from next door!”

Well just like how he had not known Naruto’s name until a few moments ago he did not expect Naruto to know his. But still he wished the boy had. “Yes.” He confirmed.

“Ahhh Hatake Kakashi right?” The blonde grinned. “I’m right? I got it right?” Kakashi nodded slowly and the blonde’s grin widened. “I knew it! I’m Uzumaki Naruto.” He extended a hand to Kakashi and Kakashi took it. He noted how warm the boy’s hand was even though he had been complaining about the chill.

“Well this doesn’t seem to be your night.” Kakashi pointed out. “And you won’t even get to go back to sleep.”

“Yeah. I would have been up in another two hours anyway.” Naruto sighed. “The coffee house on campus opens early and I need the early shifts if I want to make all my classes.”

“College?” Kakashi asked.

“Uni.” Naruto murmured. “So? Konohamaru mess up things for you too?”

“Ahh I have some sleeping difficulties.” Kakashi shrugged. “I got all the sleep I needed.”

“So um. We’re like neighbours and I know this sounds weird coming from a guy in his underwear at dark thirty in the morning but want to play some games when we go back in? We’ll just be waiting around.”

“Sure.” Kakashi smiled and Naruto looked away. “What?”

“Ah it’s the first time I’ve seen you without the scarf or mask.” Naruto muttered and his tanned skin looked a little flushed. “I don’t get why you hide your face I mean…” His face flushed. “You’re like a model. Handsome.”

Kakashi touched his face realizing that he had hurried out the apartment without his mask. He chuckled and shoved his hands into the pocket of his sleeping pants. “Well I wasn’t intentionally hiding my face anyway. Like what you see?”

Naruto spluttered and Kakashi laughed.

“It’s sad that I don’t have such poor sleeping habits.” He murmured softly. “It would have levelled the playing field.”

“Oh my god.” Naruto muttered and Kakashi noted in the dim light that the boy flushed all over.

“Want my shirt?” Kakashi offered and he laughed at how the blonde sputtered.


End file.
